It Came From The Sky
by VixenReborn
Summary: A case falls at the groups feet and has some interesting things inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but the Warm Fuzzies are so all mine.**

**A/N: Avatar in space! Bad puns, and Warm Fuzzies!**

* * *

Staring up at the sky, the group looked around for some further indication of where the chest could have possibly come from. The groups best guess was that it had to be something someone teleported in a hurry. After waiting a short bit with the chest, they determined that who ever had left it wasn't coming back for it. Which brought up the two big questions for debate; what is in it and are they going to keep it?

"I suppose it would pretty much depend on what is in it, to determine if we keep it or not," Aang finally determined.

"Well, what's in it?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but it has some heartbeats," Toph said.

The group turned to look at her curiously.

"You mean there is something inside there that is alive?" Zuko asked.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Aang said rushing over to the chest trying to pry the lock open.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first. Whatever they are, they are small. I don't think there are more then two of them. That or its something bigger with two small heartbeats," Toph pointed out.

Aang and Zuko made quick work of the lock and pulled the chest open. Inside the chest were two small cages. Inside the cages were what appeared to be a ball of fur. Turning the cage around and around, they couldn't see any eyes, but Aang did see what looked like a mouth. He never would have believed it was a living creature if Toph hadn't insisted it had a heartbeat. Then it began purring. The noise seemed to have an instant effect over the crew. Everyone surrounded the cages and wanted to pet them.

With the overwhelming vote to keep them, they were brought on the ship with rest of the cargo. Katara took them to the medical bay to run some tests and Aang tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. He had bigger things to worry about then a living pile of fur, no matter how cute it was.

Zuko joined him shortly in the section of the cargo bay they had cleared out for fire training. Aang sent a message to Toph to lower the temperature of the ship. One of the early things they had learned was that if the ship wasn't lowered in temperature, everyone on the ship would end up laying in a puddle of sweat, no matter where they were located. Aang's ship seemed to maintain and keep exceptionally warm. When they started throwing fire balls at one another, the already warm ship would heat to an unbearable level. Aang could feel the temperature drop on the ship, but he just stretched out and tried to ignore it. Before he could get through his warm up, he got a call on his communicator.

"What is it?"

"It's the Warm Fuzzies," Katara's voice cracked.

"What now?" Aang asked confused.

"The balls of fur we found in the cages. I've been looking them up and doing some tests and they are called Warm Fuzzies. I can't seem to find much information on them at all. Also, I may have multiplied them. Since its my turn for dinner tonight, what would you like me to cook?" Katara rushed.

"You are not getting out of this, I heard that. What do you mean you 'may have multiplied them'?"

"Well, in my first tests, I made sure they were not dangerous. Then I tried to figure out why they were in separate cages. I thought they might fight if put together. So I prepared everything and let them out together, but they didn't fight and before you guess anything else, they didn't do that either. They just sort of milled around one another. When I determined that wasn't a problem either, I set about trying to figure out what they eat. Turns out, they really will eat just about anything."

"Multiplied, Katara, Multiplied."

"Right, I'm getting there. Well, after feeding them, I heard some sort of hacking noise in the cage. I thought at first that maybe the food had made them sick, but by the time I turned around, there were two tiny furballs in the pen with the two adults. I thought with that much hair, they must have just gotten too much from grooming and hacked it up, but imagine my surprise when they started moving and purring too. I suppose since I'm already this far into explaining, I should point out that the little hair balls seem to rapidly be growing to the size of their parents. I've got some further tests I want to try running, but I've got to prepare dinner so I guess it will have to wait."

Aang rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said back, "Alright, Katara. I don't really care what you make right now, just no steak. I think Sokka is going to turn into one. We can discuss the Warm Fuzzies when the next meeting rolls around."

"Sounds good to me. I'll notify you of any updates."

"Well, that sounds... interesting," Zuko said trying to make conversation.

"As long as Katara keeps it all under wraps, it shouldn't be too problematic. They are kind of cute after all. I'm sure she will figure something out," Aang told him.

Knowing that Katara would be making their meal, Aang decided to work extra hard. Training was always better when you knew that good food awaited you at the end. Even Zuko was mildly impressed with his increased effort. They lost track of time as they reviewed old things Zuko had taught him before and worked in some of the new. Aang was always anxious, but excited to see what new fire techniques the prince knew.

His stomach groaned in protest after a while. Aang was actually shocked that Katara hadn't messaged them about food already. He was shocked to see it had been a few hours since her last transmission. Even her most elaborate meals never took more then an hour. He pulled out his communicator and pressed the button for her.

"Katara?" He questioned.

"What!" Came the snappish and hurried response.

"Is everything okay?"

"Its fine. Everything is fine. Perfectly fine. Why would everything not be fine?" Katara said.

"Well, you sound kind of worried. I also figured you would have messaged me about dinner sooner."

"Dinner? Oh dinner! Um, yeah."

"Are you sure everything is okay? If its done, we can just come down and get food now-"

"No! I mean, no need to come down here. I can just bring food to you... They are gone," Katara wailed finally coming out with the truth.

"What is gone?" Aang asked.

"The Warm Fuzzies. I lost them."

"How did you lose them?"

"Well, I had some tests I wanted to run on them and I thought that while dinner was cooking, I could just run a few tests here and there and before I knew it, they were out of the pen and I looked around, but I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Call Toph. She is probably the only one that can find them," Aang said.

"Thanks, Aang. I didn't even think of that. I'll let you know when I find them. Dinner is going to be a bit late."

Zuko finished his own routine and came over looking curiously at Aang.

"It seems a case of the Warm Fuzzies have broken loose on my ship," Aang responded.

Zuko snorted and tried not to look as amused as he felt.

"So, dinner is late then?" Zuko asked.

"It would seem that way, but I'm far too hungry to keep going on. I can't believe we practiced as long as we actually did." Aang admitted.

"It was a good practice. If I had my way, we would be practicing like that more often, but-"

The quiet sounds of the communicator broke out.

Aang opened it and pressed the button saying, "What is it?"

"We have a serious problem," Toph's voice cracked.

"What is happening?" Aang asked worried.

"The Warm Fuzzies are multiplying at an alarming rate."

Katara's voice added in, "Found them in the cupboards. They are eating everything. They have been in every nook and cabinet. I can't even count them any more."

"Toph, can you lock on them with the teleporter?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too much of an issue. I just have to lock onto their little heart rhythms."

"Good. Please send them back where we got them. Katara, if they have not eaten everything, please work on that dinner."

"Wait! I got an idea first," Zuko said.

X

Admiral Zhao was giving his mean some much needed off ship time. He hated to do so, but had seen what had happened to crews that didn't get the required time and wouldn't have his crew suffer the same. It had little do with liking them and more to do with the fact that he needed them fully operating to capture the Avatar.

Much to his dismay, a chest fell out of the sky out of nowhere and landed right at his feet.

* * *

FN: Prompt: A chest drops out of the sky (#31 of 50)


End file.
